


Baby Boy//frerard

by lmaolayla



Category: Fall Out Boy, Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, LGBT, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, daddy - Freeform, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaolayla/pseuds/lmaolayla
Summary: Gerard had his heartbroken by his old daddy. He goes onto a website to find a new one, little did he know that his brother's friend, Frank, had his eye on him.~"Did I say you could do that?" Frank questioned."N-No," I answered not knowing what else to say."No, what?" Frank suggested. Then I got really happy."No.. daddy."~Little! Gee x Daddy! FrankSpotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/p.a.s.t.e.l.p.r.i.n.c.e.s.s/playlist/1rH8vBpKGAEtbaHjIwlcQ6?si=n2SgdRm8TciSDpI6pJMBqAyoutube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF5WiYwAlEAa6bU-Bc6SqLS0gciCJCb31





	Baby Boy//frerard

**This chapter is super short ((900 words)) but I promise you it gets longer and better**.

_**Chapter One** _

Maybe I was too needy. Maybe I was too childish. Maybe I just wasn't good enough. That wouldn't be such a surprise to me. Maybe if I wasn't such a brat I wouldn't be standing in the rain watching daddy- I mean Dallon- walk away from me for the last time.

He wasn't nice to me. He yelled at me a lot. He told me mean things that made me cry, but nonetheless I stayed with him because I loved him.

But he didn't love me. He said he did, but I now I know he lied. He was just using me for sex, like all the other boys I've dated. I've never once met a daddy who was nice to me. Sure they were all nice at first but then they turned out to be big huge meanie heads.

I looked down at my white flats which were now dirty from the mud surrounding me. Tears were flowing down my face as I cried. I gripped onto my white skirt and sobbed. I fell to my knees and cried as hard as the pouring rain. I knew I would regret falling into the mud with my pink thigh highs, but right now I could care less. Right now I could just die and not care.

I felt a buzz go off in in my right thigh high. I always kept my phone there. I turned around sitting on my butt getting my skirt dirty in the progress.

I pulled out my phone to see my younger brother, Mikey, was calling me. I declined the call and stood up. I wanted to be alone right now..

No that's a lie! I don't want to be alone! I want to be with someone who will love me and care about me! But no one loves and cares about me because I'm an ugly fat pig! I sobbed again bringing my hands into my face.

How come know one loves me! Is Gee Way just that unlovable!

My phone lit up again when Mikey called me again. I wiped my tears away and picked up the phone answer the call.

"Gee, where are you. I've been worried sick! It's 12am, you're usually home at 10pm," I heard Mikey say. I choked on a sob trying to say something, but I couldn't. "Gee," Mikey said sounding panicked, "Gee where are you."

"I-I'm," I said with my voice cracking. I paused letting out a small cry, "at the p-park."

"Okay Gee. Stay right where you are. I'll be over there as quick as possible," Mikey said.

I nodded then I realized he couldn't see me," Y-yeah."

He hung up and I sat there. I stupidly let my mind wonder back to Dallon. He cheated on me. I suspected he was cheating on me,but every time I brought it up he'd hit me. He told me "I deserved it".

I believed him. I still do believe him. I deserve to be hit if I'm a bad boy and I was a bad boy when I doubted daddy! When Dallon took me here tonight I thought it might have been for a romantic dinner, but instead he told me how much of a slut and whore I was. He told me how naïve and easy I was. How he never loved me and he used me for sex. How he loved his boyfriend, Brendon, of four months, and not me.

I began to cry again I hugged my knees burying my face into my knees. He never loved me. I was just his slut. I'm a nothing, but a stupid slut who is easy to get into bed. I was only brought into this world for sex.

"Gerard!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see Mikey jogging toward me. I put my phone back into my thigh high. Once Mikey got over to me he grabbed my hands to pull me up, "What happened."

I didn't answer. Mikey led me to his van and put me in the front passenger seat. His friend, that I don't remember the name of, was driving. Mikey got in the back.

"Gee what happened," he said softly.

I looked down at my muddy skirt and tears filled my eyes, "D-Daddy told me he hated me! He ch-cheated in me, and he on-only used me for sex because I'm a fat, ugly, slutty pig!" I yelled out letting out a loud sob.

"That's not true. Why would you let Dallon talk to you like that!" Mikey said angrily.

"Because its true!" I sniffed.

Then the whole van went silent the rest of the way home. When we got to the house Mikey got out slamming the van door. He was angry and I knew it. He always got angry every time someone broke my heart. I got out of the van. I turned to shut the van door, but when I turned around I saw Mikey's friend. Hank? Phil? Fing?Rank? Oh, what ever his name is.

He pushed me against the car door blocking me in. I blushed and looked down. He put his finger under my chin and pushed it up so I would look him in the eyes. " I don't think your fat, ugly, or a slut," he whispered. He got closer to my ears and said something that made shivers go down my spine, " I think your beautiful."

**~**

**Okay that was my first Chappie of this fic**


End file.
